the_crowikifandomcom-20200214-history
Red Baron
"It's Crow season! time to hunt me a Crow!" ''-The Red Baron, telling his men to find and kill Crowman'' George Lucas, otherwise known as The Red Baron is the leader of the terrorist organization 'The Krooked Kalifornia Knazis '. He, along with his second-in-command Hanz Eichmann, were responsible for the 2012 attack. The Red Baron's first appearance was in Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis. Biography (DISCLAIMER) This is a fictionalized version of a real-life person. This is not meant to slander or tell a false story of the real person, and is merely meant to tell a story. Before the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis George Lucas was born in May 14th, 1944. In the 1960's, he began working on film as a student, but his most successful venture was in 1977 with the film Star Wars. ''George was made a millionaire of a cinematic empire, but eventually, things would change. '''Selling Star Wars' Before the events of Chronicles of Crowman, it is established that he created the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis at some point for unknown reasons. during this time, he sold an original, unedited copy of Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi to an unnamed DvD manufacturing company in order to keep his company, Lucasarts financially afloat. He was very hesitant about the deal, as these films contained a special power within them. This deal would not last long. The 2012 attack Wanting his films back, Lucas donned his disguise as 'The Red Baron' and spearheaded an attack on the manufacturing plant the flashdrive was hidden at. His men slaughtered the security guards Jedediah and Rookie, The Red Baron was confident he wasn't needed for the mission until his goons, including his trusted ally were trapped in the building by the security guard Candace Owens. Baron told Hanz Eichmann, the only other man he trusted to get the power back. Hanz sent out one of the higher-ranking members Slick to do the job, and informed Baron of there being two survivors, to which he was ordered to kill them. Crowman would eventually meet the Red Baron when running away from the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis. The Baron celebrated Crowman's ability to survive, but attempts to kill Crowman, with the detective only escaping by attacking Baron and running. The Red Baron then orders Krooked Kalifornia Knazis Greg and Antony to hunt down and kill Crowman. While Crowman is busy fighting off Greg and Antony, The Red Baron sends Hanz, Slick, and Goons 1 and 2 to find the flashdrive, referred to as "The Macguffin". After Crowman kills Antony, he is shot by The Red Baron, who reveals his secret identity and his plans. Before he can finish off Crowman, he is shot himself, and Crowman runs away. George Lucas reunites with the rest of the surviving Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, and they open the box containing the flashdrive, albeit with a little effort. George is hellbent on destroying the films once and for all, but Hanz desires to see them one last time. George caves, and agrees. All of them escape the building, with Candace Owens as their hostage. Along the way, George asks Krooked Kalifornia Knazi Goon 75 to take Candace back to their base privately, which he does. George and the others eventually arrive at the Krooked Kalifornia Knazi HQ, but unfortunately to them, Crowman had followed them to their base. Crowman's first action is to assassinate George via a rocket launcher, and he is only saved by Hanz Eichmann. Crowman would kill most, if not all of the goons protecting George, and almost kills both George and Hanz. George manages to knock Crowman unconscious by fooling him into seeing the film with him. George, in preparation of watching the film would shave his beard and give a presentation to the rest of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis in their theater. However, him and the rest of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis are killed when the destructive power of the Macguffin unleashes it's energy on everyone in the theater, except for Crowman and Candace, who manage to survive. Later, a mysterious figure only named Disney manages to achieve George Lucas's creation, assuring Crowman that it will be guarded by "top men". Personality *The Red Baron is an odd combination of both kindness and cruelty. He shows respect to his subordinates, but is complicit in murdering two innocent people, and attempting to do the same to two more, not to mention anyone else he has killed earlier. *Out of all people, Hanz Eichmann is trusted by Baron the most. Throughout Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, it is shown that George is perfectly accepting of Hanz leading their goons into battle. He also listens to his advice, such as not yet destroying the Macguffin. *Despite the fact that everyone hates him, The Red Baron seems to respect Larry enough to invite him into the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis due to his apparent celebrity status. *Crowman, despite being his enemy, receives respect from the Baron due to his fighting prowess multiple times, as well as his ingenuity with creating weapons. *When transporting Candace, The Red Baron calls upon Goon 75, who he trusts deeply with such tasks. *Like many others in the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis, he likes Goon 1 and Goon 2, and is often very kind to them. Equipment and Abilities Pistol ''' During his second meeting with Crowman, The Red Baron pulls a gun out to shoot and immobilize him. He would later hit Crowman over the head with it in the Courtyard fight. '''Coconuts When taking the Macguffin to the Krooked Kalifornia Knazi HQ, The Red Baron and the rest of his men use coconuts to traverse the streets. whether this serves a tactical purpose is unlikely, and was mostly done out of Lucas's love of film. =Appearance= When disguised, the Red Baron adorns a red "cloak" comprised of a pillowcase wrapped around his shoulders. His face is concealed with a red pillowcase, complete with orange sunglasses. He wears a blue flannel shirt and jeans. After removing his disguise, George Lucas is shown to wear a pair of reading glasses, as well as his classic hair and beard. =Quotes= "Hello Hanz, I am to inform you that I'm on my way. Better have the Macguffin." -Baron's first line of dialogue "Well, well, well. Look at who it is, the man with a Crow face! I heard you are trying to ruin my plans!" -Introducing himself to Crowman "Right behind you..." -Crowman being shot by Baron "Yes, it's me, George Lucas." -Revealed at last "It's beautiful..." -George Lucas's last words Trivia *George Lucas is obviously heavily based off of the real George Lucas, creator of the Star Wars saga, as well as many other films. *The nickname of the Red Baron came from a German fighter ace Baron Von Richthofen, who went by the same name during World War I. *The Red Baron was played by Evan Ramirez, creator of the Chronicles of Crowman series, who also plays as Officer Dan and Jedediah, and does the voice-work for Crowman. *The pistol the Red Baron uses is the one he steals from Crowman in his first introductory scene. Category:List of Krooked Kalifornia Knazis Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman: Case of the Krooked Kalifornia Knazis characters Category:List of deceased characters Category:List of villains Category:List of Chronicles of Crowman main series characters Category:List of characters Category:List of characters played by Evan Ramirez